Big Brother UK: Series 5
Big Brother UK: Series 5, is the upcoming fifth series of AR RReality's. It is due to start Friday 17th, January 2020 and is expected to last two weeks. This is the first season to have a team twist with 13 housemates and two more entering through the season. Background Development Due to having BB3 finishing in January 2020, BB5 decided to announce and come with a brand new feature with the eye and house. It was meant to be a new start with a brand new eye contrasting the c4 Eye. It was also announced to the public that it was newbies but previous newbies who had only been in one series could re apply. The launch started 2 - 3 weeks after the final of Big Brother: Series 4. Casting Official casting began on the 19th December for Big Brother 5. It was announced that only newbies were allowed to apply unless one previous newbie had to be in one season to apply. 13 new housemates were revealed somewhere in January 2020. Eye The eye was teased by Aesthiqq on the discord with the eye being on the applications it was eventually released In January with a neon fade of pastel blue & green with the contrast of those colors. Twists & Changes *'Team Twist- '''The housemates were informed of the team twist and they were told that the teams would compete in challenges for rewards and punishments. Two previous winners, would lead both teams and fight for competition throughout the season. *'Stranger Danger-''' Chosen Production These ten housemates were chosen to go into the house by the production casting team. Due to not seeing an appearance of Grqsteness, JamesTheGuru replaced him for the series. *Kabayym *deciprication *BleedingOff *KxrisxTalls *TimesChronicle *JamesTheGuru *Zara1411 *Klwourie *DarkAngelChild119 * ChuckleGaming Host These three housemates were chosen to go into the house by the host. *GirlsnightRule117 *ZyonKinq *AcutallyMurdo Secret Stranger This one stranger was chosen to go into the house as a secret. *Vhalkirye Night Hourly Tasks For the first time ever in BBUK History, Night Hourly Tasks were recorded in the season meaning most of the housemates were picked to compete in a night task only. The night tasks weren't to get in the way with their team tasks. Immunity Privileges & Nomination Disvantages was the only powers to appear in some of the tasks. Housemates } | | |} } | | | |} } | |} Team Housemates 14 housemates entered on launch night alongside two previous housemates from BB3 & BB4. It was announced, that all housemates would be divided and put into two teams with having two previous winners take lead on their own team throughout the season. Team Challenges Unlike all previous seasons of Big Brother UK, shopping tasks were scrapped for this series and were replaced by 'team challenges' which took place every week to determine the rankings of the two teams. Nominations Table Team Twist On Day 1, the housemates were split into two teams. Each led by one of the 2 mentor's. Each week, they competed in team challenges for rewards and punishments.